


The Koopa King and the Mario Brother

by robotrolecall



Category: Mario - Fandom, Nintendo, Super Mario
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Luigi, Consensual Sex, Cuddles after sex, M/M, Passionate Sex, Romantic Relationship, Top Bowser, after sex - Freeform, healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotrolecall/pseuds/robotrolecall
Summary: Bowser x Luigi NSFW fic in which it's Luigi's first time having sex with Bowser. (NOT his first time having sex at all)No plot, just sex (more details in notes)





	The Koopa King and the Mario Brother

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired to write this after playing an NSFW Bowser visual novel called "The King and I: Coming Out of Your Shell" while in a Discord call with some friends. I am full of so much goddamn regret and shame after writing this.   
> As I type this it's almost midnight and this story will be posted in two chapters: first one being the actual sex part, second one being after-the-fact.   
> Second chapter will be uploaded tomorrow when I have time.   
> Enjoy reading!

     The slender and flushed Mario brother sunk into the large memory foam mattress. The powerful Koopa king pressed his fingers against the plumber's inner thighs. The tall human gasped. He felt his whole body melt into the bed.

     "B-Bowser... before you get carried away, let me take off my clothes." He stammered, unbuttoning his denim overalls.  
     "Heh heh, sorry Luigi. I'm just excited!" said Bowser.

     Luigi nodded in agreement. He was anticipating making love to his boyfriend but was also simultaneously nervous. This was his first time having sex with _him_. How would it feel? How would Bowser behave in bed?  
  
     The yellow-orange scaled Koopa took his hands off of Luigi's legs, allowing him to slip his boiler suit off of his body. He wore pastel pink boxers patterned with plump, crimson cherries. He threw his iconic cap and ivory gloves aside, revealing his fluffy brown hair. Luigi slipped off his green long-sleeved shirt, exposing his bare chest.

     Bowser walked to the bedside table and opened up a drawer, his large footsteps vibrating the ground. In his hand was a jar of lubricant. He undid the belt buckle wrapped around his tattered shorts, exposing his thick, erect cock.

     "You... you forgot something." Luigi muttered, smirking.

     "Wha— _Oh!_ " Bowser said, while running his hands through his bright red hair in embarrassment, dumbfounded. He picked up his shorts, rummaging through the pockets.   
     "Can't forget this. Safe sex is very important!" he mumbled as he grabbed an unopened condom.   
He unwrapped it, the crinkling of the plastic sending a chill down Luigi's spine. His member perked through his boxers.

  
     Bowser had already placed the condom over his dick, and began to slather lube all over the head and shaft. Precum was slowly trickling down Luigi's prick.

     "Come closer." Bowser rasped.

     His voice was deep and husky, a characteristic Luigi couldn't resist. Luigi edged himself forward, slowly stripping his boxers. Bowser gazed at Luigi with his striking red eyes, oozing with temptation.

     "Please be gentle..." Luigi requested, finally moving his boxers down to his feet.   
     "Absolutely. I won't hurt you, I promise." The king reassured him softly, stroking his significant other’s face.   
  
     He removed Luigi’s boxers from his feet and flung them aside, moving his calves calves up to his shoulders. Bowser slowly eased into Luigi. The plumber groaned, tightly gripping the bedsheets with his fists. _He's not even all the way in, and I'm already feeling pleasure. I can't imagine how it is when he goes deeper,_ he thought, breathing heavily. Bowser went in another inch, causing Luigi to release an inaudible yelp.

     " _M-more..._ " Luigi begged.

     Bowser slid his shaft all the way into Luigi's ass. He heard him wail in pleasure.

     "Are you ready?"

    _"Yes."_

     Bowser began to thrust slowly in a rhythmic manner. Luigi moaned, his toes tightly curling. Bowser plunged a bit faster and harder, grunting. Sweat was beading on Luigi's brow, his entire body hot and sensitive. He gingerly stroked his own cock, inhaling and exhaling deeply.  
     "How does that feel?" Bowser asked, panting.   
      _"S-so good..."_ Luigi stammered.

 _"A-ah!"_ he whimpered.

     Cum was dribbling from his dick. Luigi was now red as a tomato. _Shit… I've never finished this early before!_ He yelled internally. _But I know I can go on more._

     "You look so cute when you're flustered." Bowser said sensually.   
Luigi was breathing heavily, staring at his large boyfriend.

     "Fuck me harder." He said.   
     Bowser's thrusting suddenly stopped.

     "What?"  
  
     "You heard me. _Fuck. Me. Harder._ "

  
     There was silence.

  
     "...Please?"

  
     Bowser chuckled.

     "Okay."

  
     Before resuming the love making, Bowser spoke.

  
     "Just let me know when you want me to be more gentle. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or be in pain." His voice was layered with concern.   
     "I'll let you know." Luigi kissed Bowser's snout.  
  
     The Koopa king continued, and right away he began to thrust relentlessly, his burly muscles relaxing and contracting with every lunge. Luigi yelped loudly, taken aback by how rough Bowser was. Luigi began to squirm as Bowser's member began to make contact with his prostate.  
     “S-shit… that's the spot.” Luigi said through gritted teeth.   
     A low growl rumbled Bowser’s throat while he propelled swiftly and voluptuously. With every thrust Luigi’s body jerked in ecstasy. His body was caked with sweat and his cries of pleasure amplified.   
     “I-I've never been fucked this hard before,” Luigi huffed, moving his hands through his messy hair. More bodily fluids seeped from his cock, ejaculating hands-free.   
     “Do you—” Bowser swallowed roughly. “—like it?”   
     Luigi was speechless, immobilized by ecstasy. Breathlessly, he dipped his head, motioning that yes, he did indeed enjoy it.   
     Bowser’s impetus was at its highest point, filling his partner’s body with exhilaration, in addition saturating his own body with readiness. Luigi’s moans became more high pitched and hoarse.   
     “F-Fuck, _I’m so close…_ ” Bowser’s voice trailed off. His thrusts suddenly slowed down, penetrating Luigi for seconds and then pulling back out. Luigi choked..  
     “Oh, _God_! I'm gonna—” Luigi’s exclamation evolved into a long, sultry cry. The sound of Bowser’s He could feel the warmth of Bowser’s seed flooding the lining of the contraceptive. His vision became blurry, everything he saw became colorful shapes. Cum discharged from his dick, pooling over his thighs and beading on his lower abdominal area. Bowser pulled out, panting laboriously. Luigi, with a shaky hand, fondled his cock, and with that more fluids seeped out. 


End file.
